Trials of a Teenage Prince
by SuperNova
Summary: Prince Iroh is fifteen, at the age where he and his noble peers are embracing adulthood and their roles in society, most of which include trying to climb social ladders while making bonds with those they would one day marry. Iroh and his betrothed are getting to know each other better when tragedy strikes, thrusting him into ones of the darker roles his title demands.


Huan Yu basked in the mid morning light as she gazed among the numerous yachts that were docking in the Sun Shore port, a section of Ember Island reserved for vessels belonging to noble families. She smirked at the sight of a particularly large ship bearing markings of the royal family, suggesting that a certain prince had arrived among the tide of noble teens. She stepped off her boat, and headed to the water side shops in hopes of catching his eye.  
Upon the royal ship's bow, Prince Iroh stood flanked by a family advisor that sought, among other things, to refine him to an exemplary Firelord. Iroh didn't hear a thing Poe said, though, already focused on the people milling about the docks. He thought one looked familiar and squinted, trying to see if the finely dressed woman was his betrothed or merely another visitor. The clothing could belong to any noble daughter, but the hairstyle; consisting of a standard topknot while the rest was contained in an unstandard gold threaded net, was distinctive.  
Huan Yu was browsing the shop that was closest to the royal ship, to assure Iroh got a good view of her. She looked over wares of combs and hair products, striking a conversation with the equally young and handsome merchant.  
Finally excusing himself from the advisor's constant prattling, Iroh left the ship so he wouldn't lose sight of the woman who was bound to him for life. He set foot on the docks yet didn't approach so quickly as she talked with the shop owner. What was she doing on the island...?  
Huan Yu could tell Iroh was on the move, seeing him from the corner of her eye and noting he wasn't in formal royal robes. She laughed loud enough for Iroh to hear, placing a hand on the merchant's shoulder as she complimented him.  
Iroh rose an eyebrow at the display and wondered if the merchant, or perhaps Huan Yu, was flirting. She wouldn't dare, would she...?  
Huan Yu added an extra pat, smiling brightly at the man before buying the brush. She turned with her new brush, winking at Iroh.  
Iroh quickly fell in step with Huan Yu, feeling heat in his chest but controlling his suspicions. "He was friendly. You were, too."  
"Is there a reason not to be friendly?" She asked innocently.  
"Friendly is... you touched him. The signals... and..." Iroh wasn't eloquent when it came to accusations he wasn't sure actually happened.  
"Signals?" Huan Yu tapped her cheek. "What signals are you talking about?"  
"The way you... and then..." Iroh gestured but didn't make much sense, even though he knew exactly what he meant... and be thought she did, too. "And he is still watching you."  
"The way I..." Huan Yu prompted him to continue, stepping closer to him. She reached out, stroking Iroh's cheek. "Is this what you mean?"  
Huan Yu could feel a shudder through the prince's skin. Rarely did they touch, rarely did they meet! And now her soft hand caressed his cheek. "...this... this is... better."  
Huan Yu snickered. "Oh, so I'm forbidden from touching anyone else?"  
"That was more than a simple touch!" Iroh found his voice again, although he wasn't forceful. "If I didn't know better, I would think you are playing games." Wait, did he know better?  
Huan Yu batted her eyes. "Am I playing games?" She graced him with a sly smile before moving around him. "Maybe I'll see you around."  
Iroh's jaw dropped when Huan Yu merely walked away after toying with him. Confused, and with too many questions without answers, he decided to explore the island and see what normal teenagers were doing. Try as he might, he couldn't break free of her spell to think of anything else.

The sunlight was fading now, and Huan Yu anxiously watched as groups of teens entered Kun's house, the host of tonight's party. Kun was the son of an a general who had recently gained Sozens favor, and wasted no time enjoying the extra perks. Huun Yu nearly jumped for joy when she spotted Iroh, flanked by friends and those that wished they were. She turned to the nearest male teen to strike out a conversation.  
Guards didn't follow the young prince who proved himself a rising pupil at the military academy, earning a following of friends both false and genuine. He laughed with one while they filtered into the grand home and caught a familiar aroma... of summer flowers and fresh springs. Huan Yu was there, and he found her chatting with another man. Again.  
Yuko, a spectacled young man who shared the princes age, and was slightly taller than him, noticed Iroh's change in demeanor. He glanced to the balcony, seeing the reason was standing in full view obviously trying to tease the young prince. "Why don't you try flirting with a girl in front of her?"  
"I can barely flirt with her, how can I do that to someone else?" Iroh asked the teen who befriended him years earlier.  
Yuko shrugged. "Just walk up to someone and compliment her." Sho, one of the other teens Iroh didn't think as much of, waved a hand in the air. "Or I could go up and bring her to you, prince!" That started a fight with Chin and Lee, and they argued who would be bring a girl to the prince.  
Iroh didn't pay any mind to the posers, leaving them behind as he and Yuko entered the house. He decided to give Yuko's advice a try, searching the crowd for any single women attractive enough to catch his eye. There was one not far from Huan Yu, and while short she was slender and graceful. With a smile he neared and bowed halfway at the waist to introduce himself. "Your beauty struck me from across the room."  
The girl gave a shy smile. "I hope it didn't strike too hard."  
"Like a pleasant sunrise," Iroh smiled and gently kissed her hand like a proper gentleman. "What is your name?"  
"Sarai, daughter of Henchu of the Quix family." She responded, gazing into Iroh's eyes. "And you are Prince Iroh, son of crown prince Azulon."  
Iroh smiled when she spoke his name. That didn't seem to intimidate her which was rare among the teenagers. "You know of me. That makes this easier." He cast a quick sidelong glance to see if Huan Yu was watching.  
Iroh got an eyeful when he glanced at Huan Yu, just in time to see the young man she was talking to lean over and boldly kiss her on the lips.  
Iroh stiffened when the young man took advantage of Huan Yu's comfort, and in the presence of so much company. Even he could see she didn't expect, or particularly like, being kissed by a stranger. Excusing himself from Sarai, he drifted closer to see what happened next.  
The young man gave notice of Huan Yu's open mouth of shock, wrapping an arm around her waist. She to step back but he held on tighter. "Why don't we find somewhere more private."  
Iroh took one wide step forward so he wasn't only in front of the other young man, but uncomfortably so. "Why leave the party? You just came."  
The boy blinked at Iroh's distraction, which allowed Huan Yu to untangle herself from him. "Man, mind your own business."  
Iroh didn't move from where he stood, wearing clothing typical of an upper class teenager yet nothing that gave away his lofty position in the royal family. "A lady's honor is my business."  
The boy growled, glaring down at Iroh. "We were doing fine. Take a walk, shorty."  
Iroh didn't like being called short even though his stature was below the ever age fire nation citizen. What he lacked in height he made up for with skill, and a single well placed heel jabbed the taller teen's toes. When he bent over to clutch the injured foot, Iroh met him with a gut punch.  
The teen yelped, not used to feeling pain, and collapsing into the deck. Silence reigned, as almost everyone witnessed the event, and was broken by Yuko clapping. The trio of lackeys rushed in to 'aid' Iroh by kicking the downed tern and insulting his mother.  
Iroh swept his arms aside and commanded the others stop interfering. "There is no honor or pride in injuring a downed man! He knows his place, now." He glanced to Huan Yu to make sure she was alright.  
Huan Yu looked shaken, but was recovering. "I was fortunate you were watching over me."  
Iroh gently nudged her away by her elbow, keeping his voice lower. "I should have paid closer attention."  
"Whats going on?!" A new voice broke out as Kun rushed over after hearing a fight broke out. "What were you thinking starting a fight in my house?!"  
Iroh looked the other teen over, once again calm and even looking a little innocent. "He started the fight. I finished it."  
Kun clenched his fist, glaring at the shorter teen. He opened his mouth, but Yuko interrupted. "Just walk away. You'll be better off for it."  
Iroh smiled when his friend gave solid advice, and decided to follow that as well. He hooked an arm around Huan Yu's and started for the door, undoubtedly leaving a sting on both the beaten man and Kun's egos.  
The couple left, and the three fawners tried to follow but Yuko stopped them at the doorway. "He told me to tell you to wait ten minutes, and then go to the market place and make a list of which shops sell duck." The group had no place to argue, and Yuko grinned as he turned his attention back to the party.

The two were left alone as they headed down the road, away from Kun's house and toward the beach. "The evening is still young..what will you do now?" Huan Yu asked.  
"Hmm? I didn't think about that. Easy to lose one's thoughts when they are walking beside their future wife."  
Huan Yu was for a moment. "Is that the only reason?"  
"I enjoy your company, when you aren't trying to tease me with another man." Iroh smirked, "Do I need more reason?"  
Huan Yu met Iroh's gaze. "Because you like me, or you to keep your betrothed pure?"  
Iroh didn't need to think about his answer as he stopped to face Huan Yu. "Both. You are growing on me, and to see a man treat a woman with disrespect is shameful. You deserve better."Huan Yu considered the answer. "I'm told that many arranged marriages are cold and unhappy. I don't want that for us."  
Iroh remembered the day he was told about the arranged marriage. He knew it was traditional, and often created to solidify power between families, but he wasn't happy at the time. "Nor do I. Is there room for genuine love between us?"  
"I believe so." Huan Yu reached over to brush back some of Iroh's untied hair. "Last year, when some of the farmers rioted in Jing Sun province, I was there because my family was vacationing in our spring cabin. I saw the way you talked to them and calmed them down. You actually cared, and I saw you in a new light."  
"The Fire Nation people, my people, are important to me. They wanted to know their voices are heard by someone who looks out for them." Iroh nodded a little. That was one of the first tests he endured as prince, and eventual successor to the throne. Sozin was a capable ruler but he was also cold, callous, and vengeful. Iroh wanted to be a different kind of ruler. Huan Yu's touch brought a smile to his lips. "May I kiss you?"  
Huan Yu nodded. "Yes. You are the only one I want to kiss me."  
Iroh leaned in, cupping a cheek with his hand while kissing the other, lingering a moment. It was tender and not at all like the foolish teenager who thrust himself upon her earlier. He pulled back with a smile, "You're the only one I want to kiss."  
"I think you are a good kisser." Huan Yu said sweetly. "But perhaps we should test it again. Just to be sure."  
Iroh liked this side of his betrothed and kissed her again, this time on the other cheek. She was an intriguing woman who embodied grace and beauty yet had a playful essence. He briefly wondered how their marriage would be defined - out of arrangement or out of love - and hoped for the latter.

As Iroh approached the royal's family beachside house, the three bootlickers threw themselves at Iroh's feet. "Prince! Forgive us for displeasing you! We lost the list we made."  
Iroh stopped to look at the men whose names he never bothered to learn, although they shared classes since he was a young boy at the academy. They were too easily manipulated to be of any use as friends or aides. Still, they could be useful in power positions and he sighed, not bothering to question what they meant. "You are forgiven. Now, go home for the night. I'm retiring to my quarters."  
"But..." Li protested as Iroh stepped past them as though he said nothing. Inside, Yuko was sitting on the plush couch, glancing at a pocket watch before turning his head toward the door when it opened. Now that the prince was back safe and sound, he closed the watch and returned to the plateful of small cakes on his lap. "I was wondering when you'd get back. Po has been frantic, thinking you were kidnapped."  
Iroh felt at ease now that he was someplace only the royal family, servants, and invited guests were allowed. He sank into a couch across from Yuko, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Impossible. Nobody could kidnap me with that many suck ups following me around the island."  
"You never know, and I doubt Po will let you get away without guards again. How was your night?" Yuko lifted the plate, offering Iroh some of the goodies.  
Iroh leaned forward to take a moist and delicate cake that was known for being baked only on Ember Island. A smile grew as he thought back to the evening. "I talked with Huan Yu for hours. We walked along the beach."  
"Man, you're lucky." Yuko sighed. "My betrothed hates my guts."  
"Hate you? How could anyone hate you?"  
Yuko stuffed a cake in his mouth before answering. "She says I'm annoying and ugly. The only reason she doesn't outright refuse is because her father made bad business choices and is now the poorest of the rich."  
Iroh was surprised to hear someone was so critical of, who he thought, was a good person. "Sounds like she loves another and resents arranged marriage."  
"That could be. But unless she says something it will only be a guess." Yuko shrugged, eating the last cake before requesting another plate from Iroh's servant. "Perhaps I bore her with my interest in politics. But it is endlessly fascinating. Tonight I learned a few of our peers are engaging in beginner politics and subterfuge."  
"Oh?" Now that interested Iroh since many of these people would later become advisors or high ranking aides to the palace and military branches. "Nones of the ones who follow me, I hope."  
"Those three don't have the guts to plot anything." Yuko responded while a servant handed him a full plate of desserts, but he put it aside to eagerly discuss what he saw and heard at the party. "So, everyone knows you're here because of your ship, but no one recognized you since you weren't in royal robes. Kun, the host of tonight's party, was disappointed that his gathering wasn't enough to catch your attention. Hojing was talking to his clique about his plans for his own party that would be tomorrow night, and I saw Kun had overheard. He didn't mention anything, but the look on his face was pure spite. And just a few hours later Hojing was sick as a dog."  
"Kun is more ambitious than I thought, if he is willing to poison another noble son. I wonder what he would do if he discovered I was at his party after all." Iroh finished his cake and ordered drinks from the waiting servant. A weak wine, spiced and fruity, perfect for beach nights.  
"And that he almost fought with you." Yuko snickered before growing serious again. "I know Kun's father was only recently recognized by your grandfather, elevating them to noble status under the Shaanxi family. That might not be enough for them. Kun may be looking for a social in with you."  
"He may try, but nothing will come of it. I wasn't impressed by the way he handled the fight."  
Yuko munched on another cake, washing it down with a drink. His expression darkened as he adjusted his glasses. "Still, if what we suspect is true and he did poison Hojing, you should be careful. Kun has a sister, only a year younger than you."  
Iroh stroked the well trimmed hairs on his chin, a habit he only developed a year prior. "They may move against Huan Yu... are they that desperate?"  
"Expect the best, but prepare for the worst." Yuko stated softly. "As my father likes to say. Of course, we can't make accusations without proof."  
"Proof may be risking Huan Yu's health." He wasn't happy about the revelation and wondered how far Kun would go to secure his family's standing. Should he find Huan Yu? Find Kun? Have an investigation opened about the possible poisoning?  
Yuko tapped his chin. "Perhaps you should invite Huan Yu to a short cruise. Just you, her, and the staff on your royal cruiser."  
"Is that proper before we are wed? My father would hear of it. Possibly grandfather, too."  
"Bring a chaperone? I'm sure some of Huan Yu's staff would count."  
Iroh gradually nodded as the idea grew on him. The next day would make for a perfect cruise and he scribbled out a message before handing it to a servant. It called for invitations to be delivered and refreshments prepared. "I'll tell her who had this amazing idea."  
Yuko shrugged. "She'll be more impressed if she thinks it's yours. "  
"She should be impressed with you, too. She will be my wife, and that means you'll advise her one day." Iroh smiled and finished the cake and his drink. "I'm going to bed. A man needs his rest."

A servant walked up to Iroh's bedroom door the next morning, just as the sun was rising.  
Iroh opened the door a few moments later, already dressed yet still looking groggy. He didn't fully wake until sometime after breakfast most days. "Hmm?"  
The servant immediately bowed. "Lady Huan Yu is responding to your message in person, my prince. She is in the foyer."  
Iroh didn't expect Huan Yu to come herself, and so soon, yet he couldn't prevent a smile from forming. "Thank you." He tugged on his tunic to straighten it before heading to the foyer to greet his betrothed.  
Huan Yu sat stiffly on the couch, obviously being awake for some time as she was already formally dressed. She glanced at Iroh when he approached. "I just wanted to clarify some things about this cruise. Where exactly do you want to go?"  
Iroh matched her demeanor, giving the impression this wasn't a casual cruise that had no set course or itinerary. "Around Ember Island. We will remain within sight of the shore. Are you concerned?"  
Huan Yu nervously fingered her hair. "Staying around Ember Island is preferable. I like the calmer waters.""  
"As do I." Iroh sat beside her while leaving respectful space between. Her movements weren't lost on someone who had a servant nervous around oceans. "Are you... afraid of the sea?"  
"I'm not afraid!" She said forcefully, rising to her feet.  
"I used to be," Iroh said without missing a beat. "Once I fell into a garden pond. I almost drowned, and I was afraid. That fear went away when I grew older and realized I will never be alone, and there will always be someone to offer me their hand."  
Huan Yu softened, shifting to sit near Iroh. "How young were you when it happened?  
"I could barely walk. I tripped and fell in. My mother saved me, and showed me there is nothing to fear." Iroh held out his hand, "I won't let anything happen to you."  
Huan Yu sighed, diverting her gaze. "I'm not *afraid*." She had always been embarrassed and ashamed about this, as it prevented her family from traveling through the years...but maybe Iroh wouldn't see it as a burden? "...I get seasick. The waters between her and home are calm enough, but in deeper water I can't keep anything down."  
"Then I won't let seasickness happen to you," Iroh gently cupped her chin and turned her cheek toward him so he could plant a gentle kiss.  
Huan Yu chuckled, returning his kiss. "How valiant, protecting me from my own stomach."  
"That is my sworn duty as your future husband, didn't you know? All villains, even your stomach, will be banished." Iroh stood and offered a hand to help her up. "A few more are joining us. Yuko, and my staff."  
Haun Yu accepted Iroh's hand, blinking at the name. "Yuko? As is Yuko of the Jurai Family?"  
"Yes, do you know him? He is one of my closest friends." Iroh was surprised Huan Yu might know of his ally. Did she hear his name before?  
"I've never met him. But I met his intended at Chiaki's birthday celebration last week. Eshima would not stop complaining about him."  
Iroh sighed a little. "Last night he told me she hates him. I don't understand why. Please don't let Eshima's complaints color your opinion. Yuko is a good man and good advisor."  
"I trust your judgement. And frankly I don't care if the Jurai family doesn't have a private spa in the royal city so she can have a weekly regimes."  
Iroh chuckled, "If things continue this way, she will have access to the same spas as every other noble family."  
Huan Yu stroked Iroh's face. "Somehow I don't think even that would satisfy her."  
"Then she will never know happiness." Iroh lay a hand on top of Huan Yu's. "Are you ready? The ship is ready to leave whenever we are. Or maybe breakfast first?"  
"A light breakfast would be nice. It would give my servants time to pack." Huan Yu responded before hearing a thunk from down the hall.  
Iroh was about to suggest they go into the dining room when he also heard the thunk, and leaned over to see what happened in the hallway.  
Yuko emerged from a bedroom, sporting bed head while his glasses hung lopsidedly on his face. He stopped when he noticed Iroh and Huan Yu. "...Morning."  
Iroh rose an eyebrow. "trying a new style? We heard a thump."  
Yuko tried to smooth his hair down. "I tripped. I didn't know you had company."  
"Huan Yu came to talk about the cruise and we were about to have breakfast. Care to join us?"  
Yuko glanced to the young woman. "Thank you for the invitation, but I'm not hungry yet. I should finish getting ready." He bowed in respect and retreated to the room.  
Iroh smiled when Yuko left. "How could anyone hate a man that polite? Come, let's see what the chefs have prepared."

Huan Yu had to admit, Iroh's vessel was impressive. It was twice as large as the average noble's, making it seem like a mini palace on the water. 'What an amazing tour. Does the rest of your family have private mini palaces?"  
"We have our own ships, if that is what you mean. My father ordered this one built the day I was born." Iroh beamed rather proudly as they walked the dock toward the gang plank that rose to an upper deck that was still three below the main deck and commend tower. He thought Huan Yu might feel better inside the ship where sea sickness wasn't so quick.  
"Does that mean you'll do the same for our firstborn?"  
Iroh nodded. "Yes. And they will have their own miniature floating palace to sail beside our own. Only on calm days."  
Huan Yu smiled, reaching up to touch Iroh's face again, but a well timed 'ahem' interrupted, and she lowered her arm. She snuck a glance to Byubil, the aid hired by her parents to 'mind' her, standing right next to Po, hired by the royal family for the same thing. She shared a smirk with Iroh, and continued on. "How is your family doing? I should have asked earlier."  
"Very well," Iroh knew why she stopped and he chose not to pay the aides any mind. "Firelord Sozin is in good health, and my younger brother Ozai is earning high grades at the boy's academy."  
"How do you like having a little brother? "  
Iroh shrugged a little. "He is young to understand most of my responsibilities. Father is... hard on him."  
"Well, I'm sure Azulon has his reasons. And he'll grow to be a strong part of your family."  
"I hope so. Do you... have any siblings?"  
"I have an older sister. I'm the baby of the family. A few cousins over in the colonies."  
"The colonies? That is far. Do they visit?" He guessed Huan Yu wouldn't travel to the colonies since the journey was long and over rough seas.  
Huan Yu nodded. "Annually and precisely. Which reminds me..." She nudged him a little, despite their watchers. "The next visit will be next month. Care to meet them?"  
"Oh? You think that wouldn't intimidate them too much?" Iroh softly chuckled. "Yes, meeting them would be nice."  
"Good. I'm sure they will be pleased to meet you."

The weeks passed by quickly, and soon it was time for the visit. Huan Yu and her family, with Iroh, waited at the private dock as her uncle's ship rolled in, looking like a common trading vessel. "Please don't think less of him. My uncle simply prioritizes function above decoration." Huan Yu whispered to Iroh.  
Iroh whispered back, "Wouldn't think of it." He formed opinions based on words and actions, not how someone decided to live. Frugal spending in the colonies was smart considering how far those people were from their homeland.  
The ramp was secured into place, and the family started unboarding. First was Huan Yu's three cousins, followed by her aunt and uncle. As they greeted each other, Huan Yu introduce Iroh, keeping in mind he wanted his status downplayed. Pel, a female cousin the same age as Huan Yu, grinned and bowed. "Haun Yu, did you bring him here so we could get to know each other?"  
Iroh bowed in return, showing the family some respect. He smiled at Pel's comment. "Why, yes. She wanted me to meet all of you."  
Pel fluttered her eyes at him. "So thoughtful. Are you curious about the colonies? I can tell you all about them." Huan Yu suppressed a laugh, understanding what Pel was thinking. "I'm sure you'll want to discuss it over tea."  
Pel's body language was much louder than her words, and Iroh looked a little surprised although he quickly recovered. "Ah, tea would be very good. I'm sure Huan Yu would like to join us and hear about the colonies, too."  
"I've heard plenty." Huan Yu said with a smile. "Also the other two are Selis and Hoiz." She gestured to the younger female and older male.  
Iroh bowed in greeting again. "Pleased to meet the rest of Huan Yu's family."  
Haun Yu waved to her parents and uncle and aunt. "I'm going to to treat them around town. We'll be home by evening." The adults nodded approval, and the five got into a large covered wagon. Pel claimed the seat next to Iroh. "So, tell me more about yourself."  
Iroh thought this could be an opportunity to practice his wordcraft and smiled a little. "What is there to say? My family has lived on this island for many generations. I'm taking command courses at the royal academy."  
"Wow, so you'll be a general or an admiral someday?" Pel asked with wide eyes.  
Iroh nodded and beamed at the thought of his future. "I like the sound of General."  
"I bet you'll be the finest in the nation. And maybe you'll catch the eye of the royal family."  
The royal couldn't help but smirk. "I would hope so, since I'm heir to Azulon."  
Pel froze, blinking several times. "You're..." She grasped, throwing herself to the floor of the wagon. "Prince Iroh, forgive me!"  
Iroh reached down to help Pel back up. "There is no need for that here. We're in a wagon! And we will be family soon."  
"You are very generous, Prince Iroh." Pel shakily returned to her seat, and glared at Haun Yu. "You did that on purpose!" "I did." Huan Yu confirmed.  
"A little game never hurt anyone." Iroh smirked and innocently pat Huan Yu's hand.  
"I'll make it up to you with , I promise." Huan Yu said, and Pel breathed to calm herself. "I'm cetaining in the future you'll be playing games with Iroh as well."  
"She already plays games with me. My days are lively when Huan Yu is near."  
"Taken that responsibility upon yourself? This will be an interesting marriage."  
"So, you're the prince, and you still want to join the military?" Selis spoke up now. "Isn't that risky?"  
"Maybe. But showing my people I will stand beside them, instead of behind them, is something I won't sacrifice. While my father rules front he throne room, I will rule from the battlefield and ensure our victory."  
"That is very brave. Our nation is fortunate to have you as our future firelord." Hoiz responded.  
"Thank you. Your kindness is appreciated and will be remembered." Iroh bowed his head a little.  
"I don't mean to be a bother...but I've always been curious about the palace..." Pel began, but Huan Yu shook her head. "No tours. Iroh doesn't invite anyone to the palace."  
Iroh made a silent note to thank Huan Yu in the future. "I prefer to downplay my position in the royal family. At least while Firelord Sozin remains on the throne."  
"Indeed. I don't have details, but I've heard Firelord Sozin can be grouchy." Haun Yu stated.  
Iroh coughed a little since it wasn't smart to speak badly about the Firelord, but he couldn't disagree. "Yes, well, he has very strenuous duties."  
"I think he wants us to change the subject." Huan Yu addressed her cousin with a grin. "Pel, if you still interested in a man, we may know someone who's dreadfully mismatched."  
"Do you mean Yuko?"  
Huan Yu nodded. "Maybe making Eshima jealous would turn her attitude around."  
"Hmm," Iroh thought and then recalled what Yuko said about possible poisonings. Was she the kind of person to kill Yuko for being seen with another woman? "We can talk more about that later, after dinner."

Dinner was at one of Royal City's most popular restaurants, owned by a nobleman and served the elite. They boasted various roasted meats, vegetables and even fruits, brought to the table in small batches. Huan Yu glanced out the window as the wagon came to the halt, surprised to see Yuko there as well, speaking to Eshima right outside the restaurant doors. It seemed Yuko was trying to ease tension with a nice dinner, but Eshima didn't seem surprised. She was quietly scolding him, pointing at various articles of his clothing as if they displeased her. But what shocked Huan Yu most was when Eshima snatched Yuko's glasses right off his face, and threw them down an alley. Only then did the other teen seemed satisfied with her intendeds appearance, and calmly walked into the restaurant.  
Iroh, angered that someone would treat another so badly for something that wasn't their fault, left the wagon and scowled at Eshima even as she vanished inside. A servant retrieved Yuko's glasses while Iroh grumbled. "That was shameful!"  
"Iroh?" Yuko turned toward the voice, even through he only saw a collection of blurs. The glasses were returned, but one of the lenses had broken on impact.  
"I'm beside you. What was that about?"  
"It's...nothing." Yuko sighed, putting the spectacles back on despite being half broken. "Don't worry about it."  
Iroh wouldn't carry on now that Yuko dismissed it, and in front of so many people. He spoke quietly, "We're having dinner with some of Huan Yu's family. There is always room for one more guest, if you care to join us."  
Yuko smiled softly. "I appreciate the offer, but I did promise her dinner. Maybe she got it out of her system for the night."  
"For the night? She should be on her best behavior for the week!"  
"There's no reason we can't all be at the same table." Huan Yu suggested. "That way, everyone can be civil to each other."  
Iroh liked her suggestion and nodded. Other company might encourage Yuko's betrothed to behave herself.  
Yuko accepted the suggestion, and the group went inside. The table Eshima was seated at already was big enough for five extra people, and they simply sat. Yuko sat next to Eshima, Iroh on his other side, followed by Huan Yu and the cousins at a rounded table. Eshima blinked at Iroh's arrival. "Oh, good evening prince Iroh."  
"Good evening, Eshima. The lovely Huan Yu suggested we dine together."  
Eshima paled slightly. "Oh, what fortune. Your presence honors us." She bowed as much as she could while sitting. When she rose, she noticed Yuko had his spectacles again, looking even worse now that they were broken. She twitched, but hesitated to say something in front of Iroh.  
Iroh kept his gaze on Eshima to make sure she knew he was aware what happened outside, and wouldn't tolerate any bad behavior in the restaurant. "I'm sure we will have a pleasant evening."  
"Right." Eshima seconded, getting Iroh's wordless message and plastering on a fake grin. "Let's start with some fine drinks." She motioned to the waiter, who immediately brought over fine wine. "We haven't seen much of you, Prince Iroh. Staying busy at the palace?" She started with some small talk.  
"Actually, I spend more time with studies and traveling the nation than I do at the palace. Time with Huan Yu is also very important." Iroh smiled at his future wife while sipping some wine.  
Eshima twitched at that. "Do you ever feel you were mismatched?" It was a bold question, and even Yuko gave her a dark glance.  
"No." Iroh answered without hesitation. "Although I wasn't happy about it at first. I learned more about Huan Yu and discovered she is an intriguing woman." he sipped again before looking at Eshima, "You would do well to do the same."  
Eshima swallowed hard at the reprimand. "W..with all due respect, prince, it can be rather complicated. Especially when needs aren't being met."  
"Such things are best discussed in privacy, not the full view of everyone around you."  
"I..I.." Eshima tried to protest, but Yuko interrupt, finally losing his patience. "I agree, least your words find their way to your father's ears." He met Eshima's gaze firmly while sipping from his cup. The young female turned red, appearing about to slap him, and Pel tried to distract from the tension. "Living in the colonies has been interesting. It's a little more rugged, and there have been times were we needed to perform manual labor ourselves."  
Iroh was glad for the change in subject. "Do the colonies have supply problems? I've heard food is bland because the earth kingdom doesn't cultivate good peppers."  
"That's true. It seems Earth Kingdom soil just doesn't do well for peppers. We rely on dried pepper flakes for the most part." Selis replied, and Huan Yu added. "They always leave with at least sixty pounds..and they always run out before the next trip home."  
"Sixty pounds? That is barely a barrel. I think we can do better for your next trip. Two barrels or fire flakes and two more of chili oil?" Iroh proposed while plates were set before each of them, and a selection of light fried and pickled snacks offered while they waited for the first courses to be served.  
Huan Yu nudged him gently. "You love spoiling people, don't you?"  
"I know the value of good spiced food. The colonists do, too, I'm sure." Iroh grinned. This would go a long way to solidifying his relationship with the colonies before he took the throne.  
"We thank you for your generosity, prince Iroh." Pel stated. "You'll have to keep that in mind when you start campaigns over there." Yuko started. "Lots and lots and lots of chili oil."  
Iroh picked a small salted fish and dragged it through a dish of pungent chili oil with a growing grin. "What can I say? I share the people's tastes."  
"People would talk if there was a royal member that didn't like spice." Huan Yu chuckled. "Speaking of which...I believe that's spice rubbed duck breast." She motioned as a server approached the table with a platter of breasts. "Anyone care for duck?"  
That caught the prince's attention and he sat up a little straighter. He stared at the platter of golden brown breasts featuring crackling crisp skin, juicy roasted meat, and a spice rub that played well with duck's naturally rich flavor. "I love duck!"  
The prince was offered as much as he wanted, with just Huan Yu being the other to take some. "I could make duck for you." Eshima stated, and Yuko gave her a doubting. "You don't cook." "I mean I could have my servants cook duck for you."  
"The royal chef prepares duck whenever I want. What makes your duck better?" Iroh calmly asked while lightly dragging a slice through dried spices.  
"It's a secret...recipe. It's a secret recipe my staff has!" Eshima claimed.  
Iroh savored the flavor while Eshima reached for a reason. "Are you trying to make me leave Huan Yu for you? And your promises of secret recipe duck?"  
"I could be a better wife!" Eshima stated, a little too loudly and catching the attention of nearby tables. Huan Yu nearly slammed her cup on the table. "Watch it, bitch." "Huan Yu, language!" Hoiz tried to softly scold his cousin, all too aware of the attention.  
Iroh raised a hand to silence everyone at the table. Other tables pretended to return to their meals while keeping an ear turned toward the commotion. "Eshima. I love Huan Yu, and your behavior is making a mockery of a very long and important tradition." His gaze turned hard, golden eyes piercing hers. "Worse, you have insulted my advisor and my wife in a public place. You have dishonored yourself and your family."  
Eshima gasped softly, tears welling and running down her cheeks. She rose and rushed off to escape.  
Iroh cleared his throat so help dissipate the strain felt by everyone at the table. "Tell me about the colonies and their relations with the earth kingdom. Yuko is a talented political analyst."  
"Now that, is a story to tell..." Selis started, readying herself to spend the next hour discussing relations between colonists and native born citizens.

Azulon was standing in the receiving corridor when Iroh returned, along with the young Ozai who leaning against Azulon's leg, slipping in and out of sleep while still standing. "Greetings, son. Did you have a good evening?"  
"Father," Iroh bowed in deep respect for the only man who supported him without fail, helping the young prince to skyrocket to the top of his class with a promising military career ahead. "It was... interesting."  
"Interesting. That is a loaded word. It could be a good interesting, a bad interesting..." Azulon trailed off, but was clearly fishing for more information.  
Iroh was used to his father's ways and readily gave in to his prodding. "A friend's wife is very unhappy with him. She tried to entice me after assaulting him in the street."  
Azulon nearly choked, coughing into a hand which woke Ozai. "That is bold." Ozai yawned, rubbing his eyes while walking up to Iroh. "Who salted who?"  
Iroh chuckled at his younger brother. "Don't worry. Why don't you get ready for bed? I need to talk about grown up things with Father."  
Ozai made a pouty face. "Your always talking grown up things. Or hanging out with icky girls."  
"Alright... then tomorrow you and I will do something together." He tried to appease the young boy so he could discuss what happened with Azulon.  
That made Ozai grin broadly. "You have to promise!"  
Iroh bent over and held out his little finger, "I promise."  
A pinky swear commenced, and Ozai happily run off to his room, arms outstretched as if he were a bird, and was followed by the nanny. Azulon waited until Ozai was out of earshot. "Something troubles you?"  
Iroh sighed and nodded once he was assured nobody else eavesdropped in the halls. He folded his hands behind his back and walked beside his father, who had become a confidant since his mother died. "Yuko. It was his wife. She plainly wants me, and made no effort to hide it in front of him. And Huan Yu. And... her family."  
Azulon nodded grimly. "Your fear the consequences of her actions. Whether the family's opinion of you is lowered."  
"Not as much as I fear for Yuko's standing. Such behavior doesn't bode well for any noble family. Once betrothed... is there no breaking that bond?"  
Azulon lifted an eyebrow at his son. "As prince, you do have the authority to break the bond yourself...but not without conscience. The families involved may come to resent your interference, causing them to withhold support in the future. And the rest of the nobles would be wary of you, wondering if you'd deign to interfere in their affairs as well."  
Iroh knew the seriousness of his decisions and nodded as Azulon explained. "I've done nothing to interfere, other than point out her behavior is disgraceful."  
"Reasonable enough." Azulon folded his hands together. "I understand your worry, but this is truly his problem to navigate. If he cannot find solutions to his own ordeals, how could he aid you with yours?"  
"I suppose you're right, as always, father. Is it wrong to worry about someone you consider a trusted friend?"  
"It's never wrong to worry." Azulon gave him a slight smile. "On the bright side, it seems you and Haun Yu are getting along splendidly ever since your weekend at Ember Island."  
Iroh smiled at the thought of Huan Yu and the intriguing, exotic woman she was turning out to be. "She is unlike anything I expected. Lively, and full of wonder and playfulness. I'm... falling in love with her before we're wed."  
"I'm glad to hear that." Azulon grinned in triumph. "I spend two years deciding that betrothal, interviewing parents and sometimes even the children. I wanted only the best for you, and Huan Yu seemed like a good match. The sages tried to convince me to go with Chiaki of the Nakamura family."  
"I'm glad you ignored their advice." He sighed again, this time happily, just thinking about Huan Yu's smile and her soft touch. "I'm grateful to have a father who cares so much about my future."  
"I can only imagine what kind of girl you'll chose for your son." Azulon teased.  
"Getting ahead of yourself? Maybe I'll have a daughter," he beamed proudly.  
Azulon chuckled. "Maybe a daughter and a son. I know I'm assuming, but we have a streak of firstborns being sons, going for seven generations straight."  
"Oh? That is good for our bloodline." That was news to Iroh, although not unwelcome news. He thought about the future he would build with Huan Yu and suddenly remembered her extended family's plight. "Can we send more supplies to the colonies? Her family would appreciate it, and the other nobles might take notice."  
Azulon's expression faltered. "That...is something I'd have to discuss with your grandfather. But for now, you should get to bed."  
Iroh quickly added, "Two barrels of fire flakes, and two barrels of pepper oil. That is all I'm asking. Take them from my personal stores, if needed."  
"That might be doable. Goodnight, son."

The start of the school week began as any other, with rich and pampered teens lounging in the schools foyer, being served warm breakfasts or snacks brought from home by their own staff. Yuko arrived later than usual, without his usual team of servants, and sporting a set of thin scratches on his right cheek along with his new glasses. He quickly found Iroh, and joined him at his reserved table. "Morning."  
Iroh looked up from a small plate of tea and steamed sweet dumplings to greet Yuko, instead gaping at the marks on his face. "Good mor... that didn't happen before dinner last night, did it?!"\  
"It was this morning." Yuko gave him a disarming smile.  
Iroh leaned in to inspect the scratches more carefully. They didn't look serious, and none injured the man's eye. He sighed as a servant prepared a second plate and tea for Iroh's guest. "I'm sorry about last night."  
"It's not your fault." Yuko sighed, folding his hands in front of himself. "After dinner...I made the decision to inform her father instead of ignoring it. This morning he told her she would be working at the Ash banana plantation for a month. She was even less happy with me."  
"Some manual labor would help shape her character." Iroh grumbled while sipping. "That woman has weak morals and no honor. She is below you."  
Yuko accepted the cup that the servant offered, letting it cool for a moment. "We were betrothed before her father lost his fortune. He is desperate to regain money. My father is determined to hold true to his word."  
"Your father understands that a family's misfortune doesn't necessarily reflect their character. I am sure Eshima's family is good. Their daughter is the problem."  
"She is spoiled...but I was spoiled like that once." Yuko smirked as he reminisced. "After all, being the children of pampered nobles, being spoiled is normal."  
"You grew out of it," Iroh pointed a chopstick at Yuko before he picked up one of the small bite sized dumplings filled with steamed fruit, rice, and spices. He chewed while thinking and decided maybe he was being too harsh on Eshima. He could hardly blame the girl for falling in love with a striking royal destined to become Firelord. "Maybe... I should leave it alone. Father said it isn't my place to meddle, and I won't."  
"I appreciate your faith in me to handle it." Yuko responded. "I have to admit, I would be quite embarrassed if the prince felt it necessary to swoop in and save me from my life."  
"There is no embarrassment when one comrade extends a hand to another, but I understand what you're saying." Iroh finished his tea and the servants immediately started clearing his plate. Classes would begin soon. "Promise me you won't let her seriously injure you."  
Yuko patted Iroh's shoulder. "She's quick, but she's far from strong. I will defend when appropriate ."  
Iroh nodded, pleased with Yuko's reassurance. "Very good. At least here we don't need to worry about her interrupting classes."  
"Indeed. We only have to worry about them." Yuko pointed to where Iroh's bootlickers were entering and making a beeline for them. "Prince! May I shine your shoes?" "May I carry your texts?" "May I be your texts?"  
Iroh decided to test the troupe and merely said, "Yes." He turned to leave with Yuko, leaving a heavy stack of textbooks on the table. He would see who reached for them first, and how they interpreted his answer. The prince wore a sly grin as he walked away.

Huan Yu walked with Iroh down the Royal City merchant place, doing some last minute shopping, both for herself and a few extra gifts for Yuko's birthday the following day. "This is frustrating. I'm going to end up giving him a bunch of junk and he'll hate all of it. I don't know what he likes besides politics. How would you even gift politics anyway?"  
Iroh chuckled as he walked beside Huan Yu, while servants followed ready to carry anything they purchased. "That is a good question. I can't decide what to get him, either."  
Huan Yu blinked at that. "Really? But you've known him for years.!"  
"That doesn't mean he is easy to shop for. I thought about a volume of books detailing Fire Nation families and their histories, but he might have that already."  
"Of course." Huan Yu crossed her arms, making a 'pfft' noise before grabbing a random item. "He can have a wood carving of the palace. That's what he can have."  
Iroh chuckled and kissed her hand before any if the minding servants could intervene. It was an innocent and low key gesture. "Any gift from the future firelady will be treasured."  
"You flatter me. What will you pick?"  
Iroh spied something from the same merchant. A dragon figurine, carved from shimmering jade with golden eyes and claws, curled around an orb with outstretched wings. It fit in his palm and he cradled the artwork with both hands. "This."  
"A fine gift from the future firelord." Huan Yu nodded in approval, glancing down the street. "I think we have time to get a few more trinkets before the merchants close for the night. Lets see what else we can pile on him."  
"You aim to overwhelm him with trinkets!" Iroh laughed, imagining the look on Yuko's face once he saw the mountain of small gifts. "We should buy him a cabinet for all of these."  
Huan Yu's eye lit up. "Yes... that is an excellent idea." She turned to her servants. "Go to Piyo's and set up a delivery for the most expensive cabinet. Oh, and a foot rest. With etchings of historic people."  
Iroh lifted an eyebrow. "This sounds... unusual."  
Huan Yu nodded, placing her hands on her hips victoriously. "Yes. He can get trinkets *and* furniture."  
Iroh shrugged and decided to roll with it, picking out a few more trinkets to add to the cabinet.  
The couple continued adding random objects, almost making a competition of who would buy the most. But their game was interrupted by the appearance royal guards, six of them, who approached Iroh's bodyguards and whispered instructions. The lead guard nodded, approaching Iroh. "Prince, you need to return to the palace at once. I will escort Lady Huan Yu home."  
Iroh became serious at the sudden appearance of guards. It usually meant trouble within the city or, spirits forbid, at the palace itself. He thoughts turned toward Firelord Sozin and he wondered if something happened to his grandfather. "What is this about?"  
The royal urged him onward, as Huan Yu was already departing with haste. "There may be a threat to you. Firelord Sozin us safe in the palace, and prince Azulon is investigating with guards."  
Iroh's pace picked up once he better understood the urgency. "Who? And how are they threatening my family?"  
The guards glanced to each other, and the lead relented, as Azulon hadn't forbidden his son to know the scant details, and the young prince would probably order it shortly anyway. "A murder was discovered in the Royal City. That's all we know at the moment."  
Iroh fell silent. He never heard of a murder happening within the city itself, and he quickly headed for the safety of palace walls.

It was several hours before Azulon returned to the palace, dreading the conversation he was about to have. He didn't even know if Iroh was awake or not, but he still headed to the door, hesitating a moment until knocking.  
Iroh couldn't sleep with stress piled on his shoulders, wondering not only who the unfortunate person was but also if his father found the killer... or was even safe. An empty tea pot and drying cup sat beside the troubled prince as he sighed. The door sounded a moment later and he turned to see who was there. "Come in."  
Azulon opened the door, know Iroh hadn't slept since he sounded nervous instead of sleepy. He glanced to the teapot before meeting his son's gaze. "I'm sorry about the abrupt retrieval. But I'm glad you're unharmed."  
Iroh looked his father over and didn't see any injuries. That relieved him a bit. "I'm glad you're okay, too." He wanted to know if anything more was discovered but also didn't want to pry. He dreaded the information.  
"You appear tense. I suspect the guards told you something?"  
"Someone was murdered. They didn't say who." Iroh's eyes asked the question he didn't speak. He wanted to know who was killed, and who did it and why.  
"They wouldn't know who. I didn't know who at first. Please sit down."  
A sinking feeling welled up from the prince's gut and he gingerly sat in a nearby chair, folding hands in his lap and waiting for Azulon to say more.  
Azulon sighed deeply, walking over to place a supporting hand on Iroh's shoulder. "The victim is Yuko Jurai. I'm sorry, my son."  
Iroh's resolve collapsed at that moment. He sank into the chair, feeling like a cannon fired into his chest and stole away his breath. Yuko... Yuko had been killed. The day before his birthday, life stolen! Iroh's mind went blank, unable to accept what happened, for several silent moments. When he looked up at Azulon, his eyes began to water. "Are... you sure?"  
"Yes. His father identified him at the Royal Hospital." Azulon let out a breath, only guessing at the pain Iroh was feeling. Azulon never had friends growing up, thanks to Sozin's strict rules.  
Iroh tried to remain strong in front of his father, but the loss of his only good friend was a crushing blow he wasn't prepared to endure. Silently, the prince shut down and dampened his emotions. Later, in privacy, they would burst forth like a river. "There... there must be a funeral."  
"It will probably be tomorrow at some point. I'll let you know when the hour has been decided."  
He quietly nodded. "I understand. Tomorrow... I'll be studying at home." That was his way of saying he needed time alone to grieve, spared the constant bootpickers and other teens vying for his attention and favoritism.  
Azulon saw no reason to deny him that. "I'll see to it you are left in peace."  
Iroh nodded appreciatively, even as he began to feel numb. Memories drifted in and out of his mind, recalling fond times with Yuko that would never be re-lived. Swallowing hard, he remembered the night before and his jaw tightened. "Father. Remember what we discussed last night? Don't presume she is innocent."  
Azulon lifted an eyebrow. "Eshima? You think she's involved?"  
"Her hatred for Yuko is well known. That makes her a suspect, at the very least."  
Azulon was quiet for a moment. "The Royal Doctor examined the wounds. They were clean, and precise...the work of an assassin. You truly believe she had it in her to hire an assassin?"  
"Eshima emasculated him in public. She destroyed his glasses. She scratched his face. She openly tried to seduce me, in front of Yuko and Huan Yu. I believe she is capable of inflicting much pain."  
Azulon nodded firmly. "I will look into it. For now...you should rest."  
Iroh nodded, although he felt sleep was very distant. "I will honor Yuko's passing... and then maybe rest."  
Azulon left Iroh to rest or not rest, whatever would bring peace. Tomorrow would be long…

Yuko's parents, Akinari and Fei Jurai were quick to put together a wake the very next afternoon, too drained to bother with social etiquette and only inviting those who closest to Yuko. Iroh, and by extension Huan Yu, and Eshima. Fei greeted Iroh and Huan Yu, who were the first to arrive at the Jurai home, dressed in white. "Prince Iroh. Lady Huan Yu. Thank you for coming."  
Iroh bowed deeply before Yuko's grieving parents, feeling he shared only a fraction of their bottomless sorrow. "I am sorry for your loss. He was... a brave, intelligent man. A good man."  
"Thank you." Fei repeated. "Yuko always said good things about you. I'm glad he could call you friend." She took in a shuddering breath. "T..The...cremation will be in a few hours...at sunset as is tradition. You...are welcome to...view him and perform farewell prayers."  
"Thank you. I realize this is an intensely private ceremony. I am honored to be among those who will see him into the next life." He maintained a stoic outer shell, even though inside he was grieving and exhausted.  
"You were closer to him then most, even his own.." Fei bit her lip, interrupting herself. "I shouldn't talk about that. I'll brew some tea." She fled into the kitchen, while Akinari looked out the front window. "Did you happen to see Eshima on your way? She is close to being late."  
"I didn't notice." That was the truth. Iroh barely looked up from his downcast gaze until he neared the Jurai home. He didn't want to see Eshima, either. "She... may not come."  
Akinari frowned at that. "But she was his betrothed. We invited her."  
"You know what she did to him a few nights ago. Betrothed or not, a loving person wouldn't do such a thing."  
"Iroh." Haun Yu held her beloved hand, as if trying to steer him away from angry words. "Perhaps we should do the prayers."  
Iroh grit his teeth yet relented. She was right, and this wasn't time for bitterness. "I'm sorry." He apologized before following Huan Yu to offer last prayers.

Eshima never showed up, but the cremation went on as scheduled. The body of Yuko was placed on the stone table in the courtyard. and as the colors in the sky changed hue, Akinari lit the flames to start the ceremony. It was only a few minutes after that Azulon joined them in the courtyard. "Your servants let me in. I'm sorry to interrupt...but there's something you should know..."  
Iroh stood when his father unexpectedly entered, looking to him to see what he would say. What was so important that he interrupted the ceremony, while Yuko's body burned?  
Azulon met his son's gaze, unable to withstand the grief shining in Fei's or Akinari's eyes. "You were right, Eshima hired the hit. She panicked when we questioned her...and confessed. You deserved to know the truth." The last sentence was directed to the parents.  
Iroh stiffened, balling his hands into fists yet keeping his voice an even tone. "And her punishment?"  
Azulon glanced to Iroh as Akinari and Fei collapsed into each other in renewed grief. "That will be decided in the morning. She is in the dungeon for the time being."  
Iroh sighed deeply. "At least Yuko's spirit can rest easy, now. May he pass into the spirit world and find happiness there."  
Hours passed, and eventually the flames died down, leaving ashes of the departed. The ceremony was over, and Azulon, Iroh and Huan Yu left so the parents could fill the urn in peace. Huan Yu held Iroh's hand, wanting to help Iroh feel better, but not knowing how. "I...wish I could have gotten to know him better..."  
Iroh drew strength from Huan Yu's simple gesture. Now that the funeral was over, and Yuko's essence burned into the wind, his mind began to refocus on those who still lived. Those who didn't deserve to live, but drew breath within a holding cell. Eshima. Darkly he thought about her fate until Huan Yu spoke, drawing him back to her. "Yes. He was a good man. He would have been at our wedding, and advised my court."  
"This...this feels like a nightmare. I never imagined something like this could happen. Not at home, not around our peers."  
"I should have done something about her when I had the chance. Did you know I almost nullified their arranged marriage the night we had dinner together?" Iroh's pace slowed as he thought about the conversation with Azulon. "Father convinced me... it wasn't my place. If I did, he would still be alive."  
Huan Yu frowned, meeting Iroh's gaze. "You can't blame yourself. None of knew it would turn out like this."  
"I trusted Yuko knew what he was doing. I believed him when he said everything would be alright. Look what that blind faith earned."  
"Eshima is the only one that deserves the blame." She stopped Iroh, framing his chin with her hands. "You have to realize that, love." She paused, feeling guilty for what she was about to say, but she was desperate to draw Iroh from guilt. "I'm sure Yuko would be sad if you took the blame onto yourself."  
Huan Yu felt like a harbor among a storm, a calm place where one could take shelter from the ravages of the world. She was strong, so incredibly strong, but that wasn't enough to banish Iroh's guilt... or his anger. There was one other who helped seal Yuko's fate and he didn't intend to let her escape this mistake. "I... you're right. Sage advice. But that doesn't change what has happened. I want her to pay for what she's done."  
Huan Yu nodded, leaning forward to gently touch his forehead with hers. "She should pay. I fully support that. I'm sure your father will too."  
Iroh leaned into Huan Yu and embraced her, thankful to have someone who understood by his side. She would make a powerful Firelady and the world would tremble before her grace. "Then leave me. I will find you later, after I've seen to one last service in Yuko's name."  
"Very well, my love." She kissed his lips, one last act to comfort him before separating, and slowly walking home.

Iroh needed a few minutes to compose himself and walking to the dungeons offered ample time. By the time he arrived, the prince's grief was hidden behind a thick emotional shield that promised to show only strength and solidarity in this trying time. He demanded to see Eshima, and was taken to her cell.  
Eshima looked pitiful, hair unbound and messy, and a tear streaked face with ruined makeup. She widened her eyes when Iroh walked up to the iron bars, his eyes colder then the water tribes. "P..prince Iroh?"  
Iroh stood with hands folded tightly behind his broad shoulders, formal royal armor emphasizing his short but powerful build. He looked at Eshima with disdain, wishing she wept for Yuko instead of the loss of her freedom. "I want you to tell me one thing. Why?"  
Eshima blinked, not fathoming the question at first. "Why? ...Why I..." Her face scrunched up, and her tears renewed. "I...I was angry, he was ruining my life! But...I only went to the black market yesterday afternoon...I didn't think it'd be that fast... I thought I'd have time to cancel when I calmed..."  
"You ordered an innocent man's death. What did he do that was so horrible that you wanted his blood spilled?" Iroh's voice was steady even though he bubbled with anger. Eshima's reasons were hollow!  
"Don't you know? I'm sure he would have told you!" Eshima's own anger rose irrationally. "He conspired with my father to send me to a plantation! To *work*!  
"To redeem your disgraceful act!" His voice boomed. "You sought to seduce me before your arranged husband and my arranged wife. In front of her family. In front of diners at the restaurant! Had I acted as I desired, your marriage would have been broken and you would be sent to those very same plantations. Is that what you think will happen now? is that why you weep?"  
Eshima recoiled form Iroh's rage, now shaking in fear. It was a moment before she spoke. "I don't know what will happen to me..."  
"Then I will erase any doubt. For the crime of murder, you are condemned to be executed before the next sunset in full view of whoever wishes to watch your passing. Your family will be given a stipend to ease their mourning of your wretched soul." A guard, standing nearby, felt the words unusually harsh and wondered what kind of firelord Iroh would become.  
Eshima gasped. "But...prince Iroh! I didn't kill him myself!"  
"You paid the assassin who stole his life! You are just as guilty, do not test me to execute you myself!"  
Eshima fell on the floor, weeping. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."  
"No. But you will be." Iroh turned with a well practiced drill maneuver that showed his dedication, and left the dungeon for Eshima to ponder the rest of her short life.

It was some time after Iroh returned to the palace, and shut himself in his room, that Azulon decided to check on him. He approached the closed door, knocking gently exactly twice.  
The door opened a few long moments later, revealing a slightly inebriated Iroh who swayed a bit on his feet. In his hand was a wine glass, and there were two empty bottles on a desk standing beside two full ones. He looked up at his father but couldn't muster the usual smile. "Mmmmnn..."  
Azulon widened his eyes, surprised at Iroh's state. "...You're drunk."  
Iroh held up the glass as if to accuse it of not erasing his misery. "Mmhmm. Firshh time for... everyshing."  
Azulon watched his son for a moment. "I have to say, I am surprised at this. If this was any other circumstance I would scold you." He placed a hand on Iroh's back, coaxing him back to the bed. "I drank when your mother died."  
Iroh heavily sat on the bed, almost falling backward yet keeping the wine glass from spilling. He grunted. "Sshe wouln'sh be proud of me. I did someshing bad..."  
"Something bad?" Azulon frowned, wondering if this was guilt talking, or something else...  
Iroh tipped the glass up and finished the wine inside. he looked to the table from his bed, which was far out of reaching distance, and tried to reach for a bottle anyway. He ended up half crawling on his belly across the bed, but gave up after a few inches. Turning onto his back, Iroh gazed glassy-eyed at the still wore the ornate formal armor, which caught on the blankets and sheets and made a mess of the bed. "Esshshimaa. I senshen...sentenced... her to deashh."  
Azulon nodded. "I heard about that. Are you regretting your decision?"  
"No. Ish.. mmm... won'sh bring Yuko backs." Iroh went limp on the bed, as if accepting nothing he did would ever restore his friend.  
"No. It won't." Azulon agreed. "It's easy to feel hopeless. Like nothing you do will ever make a difference." He found a clear spot on the bed, and sat on it. "To make it worse, you're a royal...and you're expected to make sense of things. It is a burden."  
"Sense!" Iroh sat up on his elbows, trying to chase away the alcohol that slurred his speech. Conversation helped bring him away from that edge. "There ish no sense. Eshhima... she killed him. Outsh of anger."  
"I've seen a lot of noble children grow angry and throw tantrums. However, none of them thought to escalate to assassins."  
"I... should have done someshing. He would be alive." Iroh groaned and the goblet dropped from his hands, rolling to the floor with a heavy metallic thunk.  
Azulon leaned down, picking up the goblet and placing it on the table stand. "Perhaps I gave you bad advice that night. I truly did not expect this. Maybe from the older nobles...but not a teenager. I failed you."\  
"No, Fasher... I could have ignored you. I could have condemned Eshima for wha... for whash she did at the reshauransh. I failed Yuko."  
Azulon disagreed, but it seemed any attempt to convince Iroh would backfire. Instead he simply rose to pat Iroh's shoulder. "Yuko's parents sent me a message a little bit ago. They want to offer you a trinket of your choice from Yuko's processions."  
"They shouldn't." Iroh licked his dry lips while sitting up again, feeling as if he waged several years in just the past few hours. He never ordered anyone to death before. "Oush... out of all the friends I had... he was the mosh genuine."  
"A rare find..." Azulon commented, watching Iroh for a moment. "You should rest."  
Iroh grumbled something too low and incoherent for Azulon to understand. After a few minutes he gradually fell into snoring sleep, plagued by nightmares of Yuko suffering alone as he died.  
Azulon sighed, glancing to his son. The armor he couldn't remove without waking him again, so he settled for loosening the ties and removing Iroh's shoes. He retrieved an extra blanket and covered Iroh so he would stay warm during the night. With a gesture of his hand, he extinguished the lamps, casting the room in darkness before leaving.

Ozai opened Iroh's door the next morning, knowing he was still asleep since he heard the snoring from the hallway. He approached his brothers bed, amazed at the state of disarray Iroh slept in. "You didn't dress properly for bed. And you're oversleeping."  
Iroh stirred once he heard his brother's voice, coughing from a dry throat and the uncomfortable position in which he slept. The prince sat up with a groan, and a minor headache, finding Ozai at the foot of his bed. "Mmm... I'm allowed to oversleep."  
"What about school?" Ozai asked while walking around the bed, glancing at the bed stand to see what looked like juice, and reached for it.  
"I'm not going to school today." Iroh yawned, and caught sight of what Ozai was doing, but the bottles were corked so he didn't worry too much. "Careful not to drop those. It would make a mess."  
Ozai held on tightly, but once he saw the bottle didn't open easy, he gently placed it on the ground. "Why is the juice sealed?"  
"It is special juice. You can't have it until you're older." The prince flexed his toes and he was certain he didn't take his shoes off the night before. The blanket, now piled in his lap, also hinted that Azulon made him comfortable before retiring for the night. That's when he remembered... Yuko's family invited him to have a keepsake from his friend's belongings. He refused last night, but with a clearer head Iroh realized he did desire something to remember Yuko by in the long years to come. "Ozai, I have some things to do today. Would you like to come with me?"  
Ozai grinned broadly. "Yes!"  
Iroh smiled, a little tired and hungover, but glad Ozai was there. He rose and decided to bathe and practice firebending forms before leaving the palace near noon. He dressed in robes less formal than the ceremony armor, walking with Ozai by his side, toward the Junai residence.  
Fei opened the door when Iroh, bowing in respect. "Good morning, prince Iroh."  
Iroh also bowed our of respect for the family even though his standing didn't demand the gesture. "Good morning. My father told me about your request and I would like to... accept." He felt a small tug, a reminder of who was at his side, and quickly added. "This is my little brother, Ozai. He is helping me today."  
Fei smiled, seeing the young prince for the first time. As Ozai was only five, he was almost never seen outside the palace. "Greetings, young prince. Welcome to our home. Please come in."  
Iroh gave Ozai a little encouraging nudge. "This is Fei Junai. She is the mother of... of a good friend."  
Ozai waved at the woman, "Greetings Fei Jurai." "Would you like a cookie?" Fei offered. "A big cookie, with milk. You can eat it while your brother and I look at a room." "Yes, please!"  
Iroh thanked Fei for her kindness especially since she lost her son just the day before, and Ozai was probably a reminder of when Yuko was a young boy. "You are very gracious. Thank you."  
Fei watched as servants ushered Ozai to the kitchen, then walked with Iroh to Yuko's room. "I'm...trying to to see the beauty in life. I think Yuko would want me to try..."  
"He would want both of us to see life as he did, but it is difficult. Isn't it? My grief is nothing compared to yours. I thank you for letting me choose a memento."  
"I couldn't imagine it otherwise." She opened the door, walking through to allow space for Iroh, and slowly gazing at the interior. Yuko was...less tidy then was what usually tolerated, but he was the only child of Fei and Akinara so they had lax rules. The made bed in the center had several wrinkles, and the pillows were thrown on haphazardly. There was a scroll case on the left side of the door, right next to a bookcase. A large map of the Fire Nation took up the remainder of that wall. The closet and dressing wall spanned the second wall. The third wall, on the other side of the bed, had two desks side by side; with papers, writing tools and opened scrolls strewn about. Some drawers were open with bits of paper hanging out, and an open case for glasses had fallen onto the first desk chair. The fourth was a bit sparser, with a few decorative wall scrolls hanging up. That wall had the perfect spot to put the cabinet that Huan Yu had bought.  
Iroh was stunned by the room's appearance and never guessed Yuko, who presented himself as tidy, lived a messier life at home. On every surface and wall was something that could be considered a trinket of remembrance, though, and so the prince slowly walked through to examine various scrolls and objects.  
Fei sat on the bed, resting her hands on her lap. "He always straightened up when company was expected...but this is...was the normal state."  
"There was more to him than I realize." Iroh trailed his fingers over one of the desks. While it was disorganized, it was also free of dust and he thought Yuko must have enjoyed his studies. "Is there anything you wanted to keep?"  
"I..have his latest pair of glasses on my nightstand. When he was young...I had to coax him not to make a fuss when we visited the specialist. I gave him cupcakes."  
Iroh smiled a little as he thought of the glasses and what a young Yuko looked like while fiddling with them. That is when he spied something shining in the midday light streaming through a window. A pocket watch on a chain, simple but made with excellent craftsmanship, the clasp shut and well worn. "His watch... I never saw him without it."  
Fei turned her gaze to Iroh, finding him staring intently at the second desk surface. Her expression saddened. "I interrupted him, some notes he was working on that night. I asked him to pick up something up for. He was in a rush to get it done and return to his papers. I..." Fei puased, tears running down her cheeks. "I wanted to get him out of the house so I could set up a surprise for the next morning..."  
"For his birthday. I was shopping for presents with Huan Yu when guards told us what happened." Iroh suppressed a shudder as he reached for the pocket watch, gingerly wrapping the chain around his hand. The clasp gave and the face opened, revealing an old code Yuko invented with him when they were younger. "Fei... if you had a choice, what punishment would you give the guilty?"  
Fei tensed suddenly, rage on her face. "I'd rip her apart with my bare hands."  
"I wish I could do the same." Iroh closed the watch and slipped it into a pocket. He would see about fixing the clasp later.  
"You're the prince. You can do whatever you wish."  
"Even I cannot escape consequences."  
Fei worked to calm herself. "What will be her fate, then?"  
"Execution. Today. If you wish to attend..." He left the invitation open, although hoped Fei would remain at home and surround herself with happy memories of Yuko's life instead of the bitter ones.  
"When?"  
"This evening, at sundown."  
Fei was quiet for a moment. "I will...consider. I...can't do it with Akinari and I don't know when he'll be back."  
"I understand. Where has he gone?"  
"He said he had errands. He didn't specify." Fei sighed.  
Iroh hoped he wasn't doing anything foolish but kept his concern silent. Fei didn't need another thing to worry about. "I see. I'll... be going. Ozai will eat too many cookies if he stays long."  
"Thank you for coming." Fei sighed, not rising from the bed. "The servants will help you if you need anything else."  
"Thank you. And if there is anything *you* need, contact me at the palace." Iroh bowed before taking his leave, closing the door behind so Fei would have privacy. He headed for the kitchen to find Ozai, fingering the watch in his pocket.  
The young boy sat happily in the kitchen, working on his third cookie, not caring about the crumbs on his face, even as a servant was trying to wipe them off. "Hi Iroh!"  
Iroh smirked at Ozai's crumb-covered face. "Enjoying your lunch? I don't think you'll have much of an appetite after this."  
"Maybe. Let's not tell the aunties." Ozai stuffed the last piece in his mouth, and hopped off the chair.  
"Deal." Iroh pulled a handkerchief from a pocket to wipe Ozai's face again before leading him outside. He loved Li and Lo but both Ozai and himself kept plenty of secrets from them.  
Ozai blinked as he walked with Iroh. "Are we leaving already? We didn't see your friend."  
Iroh kept composure even though Ozai's question hurt. "He... he died. Like what happened to Mom"  
"Oh." Ozai still didn't comphread the true meaning of death, but he knew enough that it meant a person went away and never came back. "I'm sorry."  
"That is okay. He wouldn't want us to think about sad things."  
Ozai reached into a pocket. "I snuck a cookie." He held it out for Iroh. "You need it more than I do."  
A smile crossed the older prince's face. He accepted the cookie and rubbed Ozai's hair. "Thank you."

It was two hours until sunset. Preparations for the execution were in motion, Azulon was already over seeing them when Iroh arrived. "Iroh. Are you sure you want to be here?"  
Iroh solemnly nodded as he took position beside his father. "This is my duty to see through."  
Azulon wouldn't argue. Iroh was old enough to make his own decisions about such things. Witnesses were gathering, and neither the parents of the accused or the victim were present. An additional surprise came when the firelord's palanquin was carried to the platform the royals were waiting on. "Oh spirits. I had hoped he would remain oblivious."  
Iroh rose an eyebrow at Firelord Sozin's sudden appearance and his stomach sank. "What is he doing here?"  
Azulon chewed on his lip, motioning for Iroh to remain quiet when the privacy curtain was shoved aside by a grumpy elder. Sozin marched up to the princes, glaring down at his son. "Azulok, what is this I hear about an execution? What is going on?" Azulon bowed, knowing better to correct Sozin about his name. "I'm performing my duties, looking after the city while you guide the entire nation." Sozin grumbled to himself, pacing a small circle and looking agitated. "I don't know what's going on nobody tells me anything."  
Iroh followed his father's silent instruction and remained quiet by his side. He stiffened around Sozin because the man was so unpredictable.  
The firelord continued his quiet rant for a moment, and Azulon snuck a glance to the gathered. Some of them were pretending not to notice, and some of them were outright staring. One of them being Huan Yu, who had arrived while they were distracted with Sozin's entrance. She stood near the stairs leading up to their platform, probably to ask Iroh if he wanted her to join, but Azulon quickly motioned for her to back up. She did, quickly enough that Sozin didn't notice when he glanced to the witnesses. "But why is there an execution?" "Father, a deadly crime has been committed from one family to another. Punishment must be administered so the victims family may receive justice." Sozin stared at Azulon as if he spoke another language. "Huh? Who even died?"  
"The Jurai family son." Iroh added with a respectful voice, watching the proceedings continue unabated. "He was my friend." He hoped that was enough to earn silence for a few minutes while the execution order was announced by a guard in formal armor, reading from a scroll that sealed Eshima's fate. There was time to spare her life, yet he made no motion to save her.  
Sozin stared at Iroh, mouthing the word before saying it with anger. "Friend? He was your friend?!" "Father." Azulon interrupt. "The execution is about to start." He hoped this would prompt Sozin to act like a Firelord. Eshima was brought out, flanked by two guards. She looked out to the witnesses, frowning when she didn't see her parents. "My...parents aren't here..." It was spoken soft enough to avoid interrupting the speaker, but close enough for Iroh to hear.  
Iroh felt no remorse for Eshima as she was lead, by the chains wrapped around her wrists, to the execution platform. He straightened his back while watching, also ignoring Sozin's interrupted outburst. Undoubtedly he would hear the rest of it later.  
Eshima sighed, giving in to her fate. She was forced to kneel before the chopping block, the guards positioning her neck for maximum efficiency Her hands were bound so she couldn't at the last second. The announcer continued for a moment, and then motioned for the executioner. Eshima stared at the ground, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry...Yuko." Those were her last words, as the axe on brought down, severing her head from her body..  
Iroh flinched when the axe swiftly ended Eshima's life. There was no scream when her head fell into a cloth-lined basket to be burned with her body. There wasn't even a sound from the witnesses, or the executioners except for the speaker who announced the sentence was carried out, and similar fates waited for anyone who committed murder within the capital city. Iroh slowly let out a held breath now that it was done.  
Sozin seethed as the witnesses were quick to disburse, turning his attention to Iroh. "How could you have a friend? How could you let yourself be vulnerable like that?!"  
Iroh couldn't mask the scowl that set his features. How could anyone speak ill of someone they didn't know, or speak ill of friends at all?! "Your lack of friends doesn't mean I should lack friends."  
Sozin narrowed his eyes. "I had a friend, once. And look where I ended up. You can't rely on 'friends'. They will drag you down to the abyss of misery. it's good this 'friend' of yours is dead!" Azulon winced at that. "Father. I'm sure Iroh understands your words. Perhaps let him return home to reflect?"  
Iroh's normally restrained temper flared and he stepped in front of Azulon with balled fists. "Look where you ended? You're Firelord! Are you saying that is punishment for having a friend? Your view is skewed!"  
"IROH!" Azulon shouted, getting in between them just as Sozin released a jet of fire. It struck Azulon, burning away fibers and flesh, leaving him with a third degree burn spanning his upper arm. He gasped from the pain, falling to his knees as he fought to remain conscious.  
"FATHER!" Iroh raced to his side, supporting him with an arm so he wouldn't collapse. That would be bad for anyone to witness since he was next in line for the throne. His fiery gaze shot to Sozin, eyes full of shock and anger. "You were going to attack me. For disagreeing with you! Where is the honor in that?!"  
"Iroh..." Azulon said weakly, turning his head to meet his sons gaze. "..enough." It was more of a desperate plea then a command. Sozin let out a breath, appearing more calm now that he burned someone. "Honor is what I define it. That is my right as Firelord. When you take the mantle, you will understand. But this is the last time you will have a 'friend.'"  
Iroh remained by Azulon's side even though he wanted to scream at Sozin, to call his honor into question... but he knew the only answer was an Agni Kai, and he wasn't skilled enough to take on a firebending master. Not yet. Clenching his jaw, he backed down without letting to of Azulon's arm. "Guards! Bring the royal physician. Now!"  
Sozin nodded in satisfaction, climbing into the palanquin to be carried back to the palace. Guards surrounded Iroh and Azulon as one raced through the street to collect the doctor. Azulon breathed heavily, relaxing now that Sozin left. "That was...bold."  
"He is wrong. He is a heartless... to attack me like that, and have no remorse when he hurt you instead?" Iroh struggled with his emotions, trying to keep them controlled but failing in the face of what felt like true evil.  
"He's...always been like that. I've...tried to shield you from that knowledge..."  
The injuries his father earned, to protect his son not only from fire but reality, would leave deep scars. "Promise me you'll never be like him. That evil... it has no place ruling a noble nation."  
"I have...no desire...to be like him..." He gave Iroh a weak smirk. "He's old...he will die soon."  
Iroh spoke softly, ignorant of anyone else who might be near. "I hope very soon... for the sake of our nation, and our people."  
The doctor arrived soon after, looking over the wound, covering with a salve. "This is a bad burn. Even the small amount of time it took to fetch me could result in infection. We need to get you back to the palace."  
Worried for his father's well being, Iroh remained close while the doctor treated the wounds which would be painful for long as burns healed slowly. He hated Sozin for placing such an ugly mark on his father, but it wasn't his place to openly challenge when the wound wasn't his. "Then we should go now." The tone was harshly commanding, from one who wasn't the same prince from even just a week before. No one dared to even delay, and the group headed toward the safety of the palace.


End file.
